


Fallen

by KuroBakura



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International
Genre: Attraction, First Meetings, Gay Male Character, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pansexual Agent H, Post Men In Black: International, Secret Crush, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Agent H/Henry has been running the headquarters for a while now. He has been crushing on a probation agent for a time now. When a case pops up that could be very dangerous for the new agent and Agent H’s crush, he directed to take to go back into the field one more time with Agent M.He will do anything to protect both of them at all costs.Will Henry be able to tell Kairin how he feels?Also...what is this big secret that Kairin has been hiding for so long from Henry?





	1. Chickening Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry tries to sum up the courage to ask a fellow agent out but it doesn’t go as well as he wanted it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will refer to certain characters with their actual names at times.
> 
> Agent H is Henry and Agent K is Kairin.
> 
> Kairin belongs to me.

Henry strolled through the main floor of the London headquarters. Being the head of the probation agents can have its perks but it can also be boring at the same time. But he was not out of his office for business purposes. Recently, a new probation agent joined a few months ago and he has not only stolen Henry’s interest but also in a way, has stolen his heart as well. To sum it all up...Henry was in love. Henry was not totally out of the closet at his job but it is not like he is going to hide either. As he turned a corner, he was the agent he was looking for. No matter how many times Henry sees him, he will never stop thinking that this particular agent is the most beautiful man on the entire planet. Henry was attracted to this agent in more than one way. He gulped before he started to walk over to him. Thank goodness, that they were along.

 

”Agent K.” Henry suddenly spoke, trying to get his attention. The agent looked up at him.

 

”Yes, Sir?” Agent K spoke to him. Agent K is one of the most sweetest and kindest agents that they ever had but also very smart. He also is openly gay. When he first met Henry, he was and still is very determined to do his job but still being true to himself, which is one of things that Henry admires about him a lot. Henry stopped in front of him, smiling. Henry was also slightly blushing. He never really asked anyone out before and let alone, a man.

 

”I was curious about something.” Henry answered. Agent K looked at Henry with a smile on his face. Henry internally squealed at the sight.

 

”He’s so cute! Why does he make me feel this way? I feel like a girl in high school talking to their crush but also at the same time, I do not regret this feeling at all.” Henry thought to himself. Also, Agent K is slightly younger than Henry himself.

 

”Sure! What is it, Boss?” Agent K asked him. All of a sudden, Henry felt nervous and he couldn’t stop it. It felt like he was having a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. There was not a rule about dating in the workplace but yet...Henry never has done this before. It was quite nerve wracking for him. Henry gulped before he spoke again.

 

”Well...I was curious...if...if you would like to...” Henry’s voice trailed off as the battle of the butterflies started to become larger. Agent K just kept looking at him, smiling. He was confused but still, he kept on smiling. All of a sudden before Henry could speak again, his phone rang. It was another agent that quickly needed his answer on something. 

 

“Shit.” Henry thought to himself. As much as he did not need this right now at this moment, he was glad it sort of happened.

 

”Sorry, Agent K, I need to take this call. I apologize for the sudden confusion. Carry in with what you were doing.” Henry said to him.

 

”Yes, Sir.” Agent K said back to him as he nodded. Henry nodded as he began to answer the call quickly then left to hurry back to his office on the upper floor. The call did not last too long. When he arrived back at his office, Henry rushed over to his desk and sat down. Henry laid his head down into his desk and let out a sigh.

 

”I can not believe that I chickened out. I am in my thirties and I _chickened_ out trying to ask someone out on a date. I have done it before but for some reason, I get so nervous around Kairin. Why? Why me? I was going to ask him out to lunch and I could not even do that. He is so perfect!” Henry thought to himself. Henry looked up slightly as he heard his phone buzz again. This time, it was Agent M. He quickly sat up in his chair and answered the call.

 

”So...did you ask him?” Agent M asked before Henry could get a word in.

 

”I tried but I got a call before I could do so but again...I started to chicken out about it so I ended up coming back to my office.” Henry replied to her, feeling like an idiot. Molly sighed.

 

”Henry, it is just lunch. It is not that complicated.” Molly said back to him.

 

”I _know_ that but still...I feel like I am WAY out of his league. He would never go out with anyone like me.” Henry told her.

 

”But how do you know that if you do not try to ask him? I know how you feel but still...the only way you will find out if he does or not is to _ask_. It may be tough but I know you can do it, Henry.” Molly said to him, trying to encourage him as well. Henry let out a sigh.

 

”I will try. Thanks, Molly.” Henry spoke.

 

”You are welcome. Anyway, I got to get back to work but please, do not feel nervous about this and let me know when you do, please.” Molly spoke to him as well.

 

”I promise, I will. Talk to you later.” Henry said to her. A few seconds later, the two of them hung up. Henry out his phone down on his desk again. He ruffled his hair a couple of times with his hands. He was going to have to figure out another way to ask Kairin out. No matter what it takes. All he wants to know if Kairin will say yes or not and if he feels the same way about Henry as well. Even if he doesn’t, at least he asked him. 

 

“I just hope that I can find out before it is too late.” Henry said to himself before he decided to go through some paperwork that was on his desk. For now, he needed to formulate the plan and figure out how to _not_ get nervous around Kairin before he asks him out again. The last thing he wanted to do was make Kairin uncomfortable and make himself look like a complete idiot in front of his crush and the entire headquarters.


	2. Major Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent K receives his first major assignment to go on the field but Henry does not want him to go alone.

Kairin walked into the meeting room where there were several other agents, including Henry were sitting at a table in front of a big screen. It has been a couple of days since Henry tried asking Kairin out. So far, Henry has not been able to sum up the courage to do it again. For now, he was just going to keep it to himself for now. 

 

“Is there is something wrong?” Agent K asked. Henry shook his head. 

 

“Not at all. We brought you here because we needed to discuss to you about an assignment with you.” Henry explained.

 

”Me?” Agent K asked. Henry nodded with a smile on his face. He motioned for Kairin to come sit down at an empty chair at the table. Kairin did as Henry instructed. Sitting next to Henry made Kairin nervous but...not in a bad way. Henry was not the only one crushing on someone in the headquarters. One of the other agents handed Henry a folder. Henry places it on the table in front of Kairin then opened it. 

 

“We need you to go to Seoul and help us get some information. We also detected some mysterious energy and thought you would be the best person to do the job.” One of the other agents explained to Kairin.

 

”Because I am Korean? Is that why you’re u want to send me?” Kairin asked him. He understood if that was the case but he was just asking out of curious. The agent who just spoke to him eyes widened.

 

”No! Not at all! We will be having someone go with you from a different headquarters as well. And that agent will be Agent M. Both of you and the other agent going with you will be amazing at this task. Also, this will be your first major assignment at Men In Black. ...Are youmupmto the task?” The agent explained and then asked. Kairin looked over at Henry.

 

”Do you think I am ready?” Kairin asked him, blushing a little. Henry’s heart started to beat like it was going to burst out of his chest as they look at each other. Henry almost forgot the question for a moment as he snapped back into reality.

 

”Yes. I do believe that your are ready for this. I believe in you.” Henry spoke to him. Kairin swallowed. Deep down, he did not feel like he was ready but at the same time, he wants to prove himself. Not to just Henry but to everyone in all the headquarters. Kairin nodded.

 

”I am up for the tasks.” Kairin said the rest of the agents. They smiled. One of them pressed a button on the table beside them. It was an intercom.

 

“Bring in Agent M.” The agent spoke into the intercom then let go of the button. Several seconds later, a woman walked into the meeting room. Kairin stood up as he looked at her. Another one of the agents stood up as well.

 

”Agent K, this is Agent M. She will working with you for the assignment. Agent M, this is Agent K.” The agent spoke up, introducing the two of them. Kairin walked over to Agent M then extended his arm and hand towards her.

 

”It is nice to meet you, Agent M.” Kairin said to her. Agent M took Kairin’s hand in her’s and gently shook it.

 

”It is nice to meet you, too, Agent K. I have heard things about you from Agent H.” Molly said to him. She noticed Henry blushing from the corner of her eye as she mentioned his name to Kairin. Henry suddenly got an idea.

 

”What if...what if I go with them?” Henry suddenly asked. Everyone looked at him.

 

”But your job is here at the headquarters, Agent H. There is no need to go with them. Plus...who is going to run this place while you are gone if you go?” One of the agents asked.

 

”No worries! We should not be too long. Besides, I got someone to take over for me if I need to. Everything will find. I promise.” Henry said to them.

 

”Why do you want to go, though?” Another agent asked. Henry did not want to lie to them but yet...he could not exactly tell them the whole truth. It was more than just wanting to tag along with them but that was also a big reason why he wanted to, though.

 

”I miss being on the field and maybe if I do this...it will help me feel better.” Henry explained to all of them. It took a moment but Henry was not wrong. It has been a while since he worked the field and this could not only help his fix but maybe it can also help to sum up the courage to finally ask Kairin out. 

 

“We will have to think about this, Agent H. We will get back to you about it in a bit on this.” One of the agents said to him. Henry hope that they will let him go on the field with them. He craved the action. Kairin, Molly, Henry left the meeting room. Molly walked in the middle between Kairin and Henry. 

 

“So...how long have you been working here, Agent K?” Molly asked Kairin.

 

”A few months. Like, four or five months.” Kairin answered. Henry kept quiet as they walked to the lab. Each of them were also holding a copy of the assignment in their hands.

 

”...Do you got a lover?” Molly suddenly asked him. Henry and Kairin blushed. Henry knew exactly what Molly was trying to do.

 

”No. I do not have one.” Kairin replied. Molly smirked. Henry’s heart started to beat fast again in his chest.

 

”Are you interested in anyone?” Molly asked another question. Kairin started to feel nervous.

 

”Is...is this even appropriate to ask here?” Kairin asked her back. Molly shrugged.

 

”It never said it in the handbook that it was not against policies of any kind. But, you do not have to answer my question, if you do not want to.” Molly said to him. And with that, that conversation ended. Kairin stopped by desk to get some things. Henry and Molly stood there, outside of the room, waiting for him.

 

”I can not believe you just asked him those questions.” Henry suddenly said to her, feeling both flustered and a little embarrassed about what just happened. Molly looked at him.

 

”Oh, come on, Agent H. I was just curious. Plus...now at least now you know that he is single.” Molly responded to him. Henry still felt awkward about the whole thing.

 

”But...that does not mean that he would want to date me.” Henry said to her.

 

”But at least you also know that there is a chance that he does. When I asked him if he was interested in anyone...I noticed that he looked at you a little bit before he replied to me. I truly thinks he likes you. Just like you like him.” Molly explained to him. Henry let out a sigh.

 

”I don’t know. Maybe he does and maybe he doesn’t. I just don’t know what to do and I do not know what is holding me back from asking him.” Henry told her. 

 

“It will come to you when you least expect it.” Molly said back to him. A minute later, Kairin came back out and Henry went back to his office while Molly and Kairin headed to the lab. Still...Henry hoped that he can go on the field with them. Even if it is only this one time but he needed to do this. _Badly_. After a few hours to get back to him but Henry was finally given the okay to go with them. His heart felt excited and happy but terrified and nervous at the same time. He just hoped that everything goes smoothly as possible. Hopefully.


End file.
